You Can't Beat Me
by bel.chan.336
Summary: Aya is a student with grades that can beat Sasuke's. One day she ditch her lazy attitude and started to focus on her studies. This brought her an attention from Sasuke. What will happen to them? Rated M for Naruko's language and lemons in later chapters !
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi y'all! I'm only a new author an-

Natsumi: They already know tha-

Me: And I'm proud to tell you all that this is my very first Fanfic so sorry if you saw some incorrect words in this story…

Natsumi: (sigh) Idiot…

Me: 1 point for me! You lose! Anyway~ Do the disclaimer Natsumi~!

Natsumi: Why don't you do it?

Me: I'm lazy~

Natsumi: (sigh) Fine… We don't own Narut-

Me: It belongs to the Legendar-

Natsumi: Masashi Kishimoto... I thought you don't want to do the disclaimer?

Me: I know, just messing with you~ Sorry about us~! Continue along the story~

_You Can't Beat Me_

I started the academy like I always do, from waking up to walking there. I'm not a perfect person but at least I have friends that can accept me.

I'm always surrounded by fanboys that always irritate me. They always follow where I go and always start fights on who is worthy enough to be my boyfriend.

'Which is still kinda scary to think' I just shrugged that thought but..

"Hey, Aya! " Ino called but I just ingored her thinking she'll go away soon.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked with some confusion in her voice.

"Nothing" I said uncaring.

Usually I'll answer her in a cheery tone, but I'm not a morning person so that's the answer she got. We always walk together to the academy then we'll split up. She's going in her group of fangirls and I'll go straight to my seat… Next to the very annoying Naruto and Naruko.

Wherever I seat, they'll always find a way to seat next to me.

"Hey, Aya!" Naruto yelled straight at my ear.

"Cut it out, Naruto! Stop yelling at me!" I gave him a comeback that I also yelled at his ear.

"Yours are much louder than his Teme!" Naruko said now starting a fight.

The twins always are so close to me even if we're always fighting.

"Well he deserved it" I said as I heard Iruka-sensei come in.

Naruto only gave me a growl but I just ignored him and focused on Iruka-sensei.

"As you all know, today is the day you attempt to graduate and become ninjas that will protect and serve the Leaf Village…"

Iruka-sensei started babbling about the Genin exams that I failed the last time just like Naruto and Naruko but I have a bigger excuse about me failing.

I…. Kind of overslept and didn't feel like going anyway so the next day I got a really big scolding from Iruka-sensei. My fanboys are really kind enough to go to my side and thus, Iruka-sensei lost and gave up, which I felt bad about.

"…In order to pass, you must perform the 'Clone Jutsu'. Once your name is called, please head over to next room." Iruka-sensei explained.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!?" Naruto and Naruko screamed at the same time with both shock, confusion, and irritation at what Iruka-sensei said.

"KEEP YOUR VOICES DOWN!" Iruka screamed clearly not liking how they respond to him.

"Is that the same Jutsu that they gave the last time?" I asked curiously at Naruto because they haven't told about it after the exams.

"That's right, Aya.." Iruka-sensei replied.

"Heee.." I murmured under my breath.

"You'll go first, Aya." Iruka-sensei said out of nowhere.

"What?!"

~~To Be Continued~~

Me: Whaddya think~? Is it good~?

Natsumi: If you ask me, it's not good.

Me: Shut up~! Anyway~ Review please~!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay~! Chapter 2~! Thanks for faving this and XXTakaraXX reviewing this~! And you silent readers are awesome~!

Natsumi: I don't think that's something to be happy about…

Me: You're such a Gloom-Doom emo~

Natsumi: At least I'm proud about tha-

Me: We don't own Narut-

Natsumi: Wa-

Me: It belongs to the legendary Masashi Kishimoto~!

Natsumi: (sigh) Anyway, continue with the story… And ignore her for her Happy Go Lucky attitude…

Me: '_Winner~!_'

You Can't Beat Me

"What?!" Naruko and I said in unison.

Well, I'm supposed to complain because I haven't even taken a nap yet.

"WHY THE FUCKING HER FIRST!? WHY NOT ME?!" Naruko said complaining.

"Yeah, why not her?" I said nodding in agreement.

Iruka-sensei looked irritated about us complaining.

"Go to the other room, Aya your tests are about to start and NO MORE COMPLAINING!" Iruka-sensei said loud and clear, enough for the whole class to hear.

I nodded my head. I stood up still mentally complaining about this.

I passed Sasuke on my way because my seat is at the very top so Iruka-sensei won't notice that I'm not paying attention and sleeping.

He looked bored about all this but tensed a little when he caught me looking at him.

"What's wrong with you?" I said in a whispering tone as if I'm not asking a question and continued on my way.

Ino looked like she's gonna tell me something so when I passed her I told her something.

"_Tell me later when I come back" _I told her silently.

I looked back and gave her a small smile… This made my fanboys blush and started cheering for me.

"_Do your best, Aya-san!"_

"_Pass the test, Aya-san!"_

"_Show them your greatest Jutsu!"_

I just shrugged their cheers and sigh after I've closed the door behind me. I continued to walk to the room where Iruka-sensei said my tests will be held.

I stood silently outside the room before I opened the door and walked in front of Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-san.

The table in front of them held different kinds of hitai-ate.

I started the test and performed the Clone Jutsu. I can tell I did well because I manage to create 2 clones of me.

I looked at them and I saw them nod at each other. I only gave them a confused look.

~Later~

I opened the door to the classroom sighing. I don't know why I always sigh but I guess it's kind of in my system.

"So, how did it go?" Ino asked me worried that I didn't pass.

I only pointed to the shiny hitai-ate at my waist and gave her a smile.

"I passed." I told her smiling.

"You passed?" Ino asked lost for words.

"Yup." I said to her nodding.

"What a relief..." Ino said to me feeling relieved that I passed.

I look to where Naruko and Naruto when I felt stares burning a hole in my head. And just like what I predicted, they looked confused as to why I passed.

"Did you threaten the judges so that you could pass?" Naruko asked but I only ignored her because what she said is completely wrong.

"Ino you looked like you were gonna tell me something before, what it is?" I asked her completely ignoring Naruko's question like I didn't heard her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? ANSWER ME!" Naruko said yelling, annoyed that I ignored her.

Iruka-sensei happened to enter the room when he heard what Naruko said.

"LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY!" Iruka-sensei said yelling at Naruko.

Naruko only shrunk to her seat and continued to stare at me.

"Sasuke smirked at you before you left a while ago…" Ino said smiling to me then she returned to her seat.

"He… What?" I said to her but I guess she didn't hear me.

Iruka-sensei started calling the students one by one to go to the other room and eventually the others started their break and left me and Sasuke alone in the classroom.

'_What the hell, Aya! Why didn't you take a break like the others? Stupid! Stupid!'_

I mentally scolded myself thinking what would happened when a young girl and a young boy was left all alone in the classroom when everyone was nowhere to be seen.

"Aya"

~To Be Continued~

Me: Yay~! This is a little longer than the first chapter~

Natsumi: I guess… The next chapter is the very first time that Aya and Sasuke is gonna talk…

Me: Yeah~ Sasuke is given a chance to do something to Aya~! Go, Sasuke~! You can do it~!

Natsumi: You're such a Sasuke fangirl…

Me: That's because Sasuke is very handsome~ Anyway, We've decided that were going to upload 3 Chapters so Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 is coming up soon~ Please review~!

Natsumi: (sigh)…


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Chapter 3 in the house~!

Natsumi: Now you're starting… How troublesome…

Me: Who's gonna do the disclaimer~? You do it, Natsumi~!

Natsumi: No, you d-

Me: We don't own Naruto~ It belongs to the Legendar-

Natsumi: Let me fini-

Me: Masashi Kishimoto~!

Natsumi: (sigh) Idiot…

Me: Emo~! Please ignore Ms. Emo~ She's on … Menopause~!

Natsumi: Wa! I'm not on menopause I'm only 16!

Me: But you've already lived half of your life~ Anyway, continue with the story~!

Natsumi: Idiot…

You Can't Beat Me

"Aya" Sasuke said snapping me out of my worried thoughts.

I shook my head then looked towards him.

"What it is?" I asked and stood up, walking to where he is.

Well, it's gonna be weird if where gonna talk when he's on the other side of the room so I walked towards him.

"You're talking nonsense" He said clearly, looking away from me.

"I am?" I said to him confused.

'_I must have said what I'm thinking out loud!' _

I noticed the pink shade from his cheeks so I leaned towards him.

"Your cheeks are turning red, are you sick?" I asked him then I reached towards his face but stopped when I remembered something.

Ino told me never to hold Sasuke or touch him because he'll only smack my hands away like what he always do to his group of fangirls whenever they tried to touch him.

"Aya, you're leaning to forward" Sasuke said looking at me.

Then I realized I'm leaning to forward and that our foreheads are almost touching.

I leaned back and apologized to him.

"Hn…" That's the only thing he said.

I heard Sasuke lost his parents and his whole clan just like what happened to me.

" Um, Sasuke? What is it like to lose your parents?" I said to him, wanting to know what it feels like to him.

~Flash Back~

_I also lost my parents. We were part of the Katsura clan. My father was the leader of the Katsura clan, one of the biggest and most powerful clan next to the Uchiha clan._

_Our clan was wiped out because people who hated my father from our clan started to unite to overthrow my father. It was a big fight for us because we didn't even had a chance to rest before they attacked again._

_It was a nightmare for my family. They didn't know what my father did wrong and they only hoped that it didn't involve me. _

_The war in our clan finally stopped but left everyone wiped out. No one survived except for me. _

_The only thing my parents left me is a crystal necklace that if I wish on it, it will grant my wish._

_The Hokage told me that Nami Katsura, my father's assistant, was the one who told the other people about my father's idea to kill everyone just to obtain immortality._

_After everything that happened, I still can't forget Nami and how she betrayed my father by telling that lies._

_Now my only goal is to kill Nami to make her pay for what she did and to restore my clan._

~End of Flash Back~

Sasuke hesitated a little before he started to speak.

"It was painful" He only said those 3 words but I already knew we felt the same.

"Were the same" I said looking down.

I decided to sit next to him to continue our conversation.

"How would you know" Sasuke said looking away.

"Don't worry, I also lost my parents remember? So I know how you feel" I said to him smiling a bit.

I stood up and headed to my seat but a hand in my wrist stopped me.

I saw Sasuke was the one holding me and he pulled me forward to him.

I noticed Sasuke smile before he gave me something I never had before…

A kiss…

He leaned away from me and I can guess I'm blushing like hell.

"You took my first kiss…"

~To Be Continued~

Me: Aww~! Their first kiss~!

Natsumi: I'll better go and start the next chapter…

Me: Ah! Wait~! Anyway, the next chapter will be uploaded soon~! Review please~! Natsumi! Wait!

Natsumi: Get away from me!

Me: Huh?


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Now for the continuation of the story~

Natsumi: Heeh… Their first kiss together… I wonder how it turned out…

Me: Yeah~! Anyway~ I'll do the disclaime-

Natsumi: We don't own Naruto, it belongs to '_the legendary' _Masashi Kishimoto…

Me: You did it yourself, Natsumi~! I'm so proud of you~

Natsumi: You sound like my mother…

Me: I am? Sorry~ To the viewers, please continue with the story~!

You Can't Beat Me

"You took my first kiss…" I said slowly taking in what had just happened.

I glared at him when I noticed he smiled about that.

"Stupid" I said to him standing up and heading to my seat.

I didn't notice him staring at me and I just decided to focus on my plan on what I'm gonna do to Naruko and Naruto for leaving me alone with _'HIM'_.

The door burst open and revealed Naruto, Naruko, and Ino talking oh so happily together. I decided to throw my plans out of the window and just focused on glaring at them.

'_They didn't even noticed me glaring daggers at them…' _

"Idiots…" I murmured to myself looking away from them.

They looked at each other which meant they heard me and now going to the conclusion that something's wrong with me.

They headed to where I am and I just looked at them, showing no emotions.

"What?" I asked them looking up.

"Did something happened while we were gone?" Naruto asked with worry in his tone.

"I know I hate you but I still wanna know" Naruko said grinning mischievously at me.

Ino annoyingly smacked her in the head. Naruko sat at the ground soothing the pain in her head while murmuring something…

'_Aya gets cared but I don't, so unfair' _

The students entered and filled the room in seconds, probably because they entered one after the other.

"It's nothing but…" I said trailing off and noticed the room was now filled with students.

"You should all get back to your seats, I can hear Iruka-sensei talking outside" I said clearly changing the subject.

They nodded and headed to their seat when Iruka-sensei entered the room.

Iruka-sensei said that we will be assigned in a group with a Jounin sensei.

He took out his list started calling out names for every group and eventually came to Team 7.

"Since there are 28 students instead of 27, Team 7 will be assigned with four students." Iruka-sensei said and looked at his list.

"The members are, Naruto Uzumaki…" This caught Naruto's attention.

"Naruko Uzumaki" Naruko looked at Naruto before the both of them stood up, hands in the air showing their happy.

"FUCK YEAH!" They both said happily.

"Language you two!" Iruka-sensei said to them.

Naruto and Naruko stuck their tongue out to Iruka-sensei.

"Next, Aya Katsura…" Iruka-sensei said looking at me.

"Hmm? I'm with them?" I said but Iruka-sensei ignored me.

"Iruka-sensei!" I said pouting at him for ignoring me.

He smiled about that but still ignored me and continued.

"Then Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka-sensei said and was now preparing to call out the next team.

Naruto, Naruko, and I stared at him shocked.

"A-ah… I…" I can't form any words to say to Iruka-sensei.

"I won't change my mind about your team, Aya so stop trying to complain" Iruka-sensei said like he knew what I was thinking.

"B-but…" Naruto said wanting to say something.

"No but's. Now for the next team…" Iruka-sensei said looking at his list.

~Later~

"I know he said to wait for our Jounin sensei but…" I said trailing off.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" Naruko said completing what I was about to say.

"He's been 3 hours late!" I said throwing my hands up irritated at our very late sensei.

I looked at Naruto and Naruko when I noticed them planning something.

"He's not gonna fall for that…" I said to them but only ignored me.

I noticed Sasuke staring at me. His eyes straight into mine.

I still don't get it why he kissed me before. I know I'm pretty but Ino and Hinata is much more beautiful so why didn't he liked them?

"What?"

~To Be Continued~

Me: Wow~ That's a lot of ignoring there~

Natsumi: (nods) That's right… I knew I should have deleted those…

Me: But it's still fun~!

Natsumi: (sigh) You're always like that…

Me: You're only jealous~! Oh~ Sorry about us~! Please review~!

Natsumi: I am not…

Me: Yes, you are~!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Okay~ Now is the time for Chapter 5~! Yay~!

Natsumi: You're always so cheery…

Me: That's because I'm always happy~ You should laugh sometimes too, you know~?

Natsumi: I won't do tha- (laughs)

Me: (tickles) Now you're laughing~! Do the disclaimer then I'll stop~

Natsumi: F-fine… We don't… (laughs) own N-naruto… It belongs… (laughs) to Masashi K-kishimoto… (laughs) S-stop! (laughs)

Me: Okay~ Please continue to the story, viewers~ Ignore Natsumi, she'll be alright in a little while~

You Can't Beat Me

"What?" I said to Sasuke clearly not liking the way he's looking at me.

He looks at me from head to toe like memorizing every inch of me.

"Nothing" He said as he looked away smirking.

"You know, for an Uchiha, you certainly are a perv…"

Naruto and Naruko looked to us from what were they doing then looked at each other.

"What's wrong?" Naruko said heading to us with Naruto.

"Is that Teme bothering you?" Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's shirt.

"Let go of me Dobe" Sasuke said smacking Naruto's hands away.

They were glaring lightning at each other.

Me and Naruko looked each other before we nod to separate the two.

I headed to Sasuke to push him away from Naruto. Naruko pulled Naruto away convincing him not to fight Sasuke.

When Naruto finally agreed to go, I took a glance at Sasuke and noticed him looking at me.

"May I help you?" He said smirking at me amused.

While still being near him, were now staring at each other then I realized I'm too close to him, much to his amusement.

I pulled away then headed to my seat not bothering to say sorry to him.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" He said following me.

"Why should I? You're not so great for me to apologize to you…" I said making a U turn to face him while still being far away as I can to him.

I didn't notice that we were staring at each other for minutes until I heard Naruto speak.

"Were done!" Naruto said while grinning mischievously.

Naruko nodded agreeing with Naruto.

Their prank was an eraser at the door that will fall to the head on whoever was to come in and a wire that will make you trip, head first making you kiss the floor.

"I told you he's not going to fall for that" I told them going away from Sasuke and heading towards the twins.

They stepped down from the table and admired their handy work.

"It doesn't fucking hurt to try, right?" Naruko said to me.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to watch your tongue, too, right?" I said to her and sighed.

She only stuck her tongue out to me making me looked annoyed at her.

"But that's just asking for trouble, you two" I said as put my hands on my hips in an imperious way.

"It's just some harmless fun – besides it's not gonna hurt him when he does eventually show up."

They both grinned mischievously and started to talk about on what our Sensei's face would look like.

"Please. He's an elite Jounin, there's no way he'd fall for that."

I only sighed in defeat and took a seat next to the window while Naruto and Naruko chatted happily - determined to join in on the twin's fun and actually be entertained by playing a harmless prank on our teacher.

Sasuke lent up on the wall to watch Naruto and Naruko's prank unfold.

'_I guess in a little while, our sensei will decide to show up' _

Just then the door opened and all four of us turned in time to see a tall, masked Jounin with silver gravity defying hair and his forehead protector which was over one of his eyes, walk in.

The chalk eraser instantly fell from the top of the door and landed on his head before cluttering on the floor at the Jounin's feet but he didn't fall for the wire.

Everyone sweat-dropped at the same time.

"I stand corrected." Sasuke muttered unimpressed by our teacher already.

A Jounin fell for that kind of prank that the twins made.

I looked at Naruto and Naruko. They were now jumping with joy because he fell for their prank.

"He fell for it!" Naruko said grinning happily.

"He definitely did!" Naruto said grinning as well.

I tried to suppress my giggles behind my hand when I saw the expression on Sasuke's face.

He stared at us blankly one by one from head to toe.

He started from me, then Sasuke, Naruko, then lastly Naruto.

The twins, Sasuke, and I exchanged looks and raised eyebrows as we watched our Sensei study us.

Sasuke looked like he was still trying to work out how an elite Jounin could fall for one of the twin's lame pranks.

"Well, my first impression from all of you is that you are all stupid…"

~**To Be Continued**~

Me: Okay~ You guys probably didn't know this but I've replaced Sakura with Aya and this is the fourth story I've written today so I'll add one more chapter~! I must've been to inspired to write more~!

Natsumi: No, you're only too bored because you can't do anything so you've decided to write more chapters…

Me: … I see you've already healed from awhile ago~!

Natsumi: Gyah! Get away!

Me: Wait~! Oh~ I hope you liked this chapter~ Review please~! Natsumi~! Wait for me~!

Natsumi: Get away from me!


	6. Chapter 6

Natsumi: Okay… Now where is Eur-

Me: I'm here~!

Natsumi: Where did you go?

Me: M-me?... I didn't go anywhere, I s-swear… _'I can't tell her I skipped school… Ohh…'_

Natsumi: Ohh? (Cue cold wind)

Me: (gulp)

Natsumi: Excuse me… Was that a gulp I just heard from now?

Me: Oh!? That was the wind, r-right! It was just the wind, okay? U-umm…

Natsumi: Heeh… I'll do the disclaimer… We do-

Me: (speaking fast) Own Naruto it belongs to the legendary Masashi Kishimoto, Bye~! (runs)

Natsumi: Hey! (sigh) Please continue with the story! Come back here!

You Can't Beat Me

"Well, my first impression from all of you is that you are all stupid…" He said uncaring.

"You're the one to talk, considering you fell to that silly prank…" I said looking away from him to the window.

He raised a brow to that but I still didn't care.

"Aren't you a smart one?" He said sarcastically while looking up from his book.

"What an asshole, right?" Naruko said to Naruto.

They both giggled at that but I saw our sensei eyed them for a second. Probably interested on Naruko and her language.

"All of you meet me up at the rooftop" He said then he walked off.

I sighed and stood up to go to the rooftop just like what our sensei said.

~Later~

"Okay… Now what do we do?" I said looking at Naruko.

"You're all going to introduce yourselves" Our sensei said not even looking up from his book.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at our Sensei while Naruto and I exchanged curious glances at the odd instruction.

It was Naruko who spoke out her question first.

"You're a smart ass, aren't you? HOW SHOULD WE FUCKING KNOW WHAT TO SAY?!" Naruko said looking pissed at our sensei.

I can already tell Naruko doesn't like him the way she doesn't like Sasuke.

"You probably should watch your language… All you have to say is your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies and goal in life…" He said finally looking at us.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean, before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work." He suggested, trying to be helpful.

I nod in an agreement_. _

I saw from the corner of my eye that Sasuke nodded as well.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes? I don't feel like telling you that, my goal in life? I haven't thought about that, and my hobbies? I have lots of hobbies"

'_Such as…?'_

He didn't continue which got on my nerves.

My left eye is twitching because of annoyance from our sensei and I see it's the same with Naruko.

I was slightly disappointed about the lack of information I had just received from my (Too-Lazy-To-Tell-More) Sensei.

I sighed disinterestedly and headed over to the wall, where I lent up against it and crossed my arms in front my chest.

"That was totally fucking useless."

Naruko bitched which grated on my nerves even more but held it back.

I looked up slightly seeing Kakashi's eyebrow twitching at the annoying comment.

"All he did was tell us his name." Naruto piped up trying to change the subject.

"Great…" I said, full of sarcasm and finally calming down.

I looked at Kakashi waiting for him to get on with the lesson already.

"Alright, your turn."

Kakashi looked at me which I thought he was grinning but ignored it and started to introduce myself.

"I'm Aya Katsura. I like people who believe in their dreams. I dislikes people who are pervs and stupids-"

Naruto and Naruko flinched when I said stupid and as if on cue, they both turned to glare at me like I was talking about them.

Shrugging and ignoring their fierce stares, I continued.

"-My hobby is to train and my goal in life is to defeat someone who is a traitor on my family…"

I trailed off, looking down when I remembered Nami.

Nami and her disgusting name.

I shook my head to get rid of that thought and looked up to Kakashi-sensei and I saw him smirked under his mask.

"I see, so you're from the Katsura Clan, am I right?" He said, finally stopped reading his book.

I nodded to him, confused on why he asked if he already knew.

"You're clan was wiped out because of Nami's lies about your father" He said looking straight at me.

"You knew… Nami?" I asked wondering how he knew Nami.

"You're next…"

Kakashi pointed to Naruto who grinned excitedly.

I slumped my shoulder pouting because I really want to know his connections to her.

He only smiled then he nodded for Naruto to continue.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it! I like instant Ramen in a cup, and I really like the Ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle shop. I dislike waiting 3 minutes for me to eat the ramen after pouring the hot water-"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto's strange interests.

"-My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and my sister and start treating me like I'm somebody important!."

Kakashi smiled at Naruto who grinned back and scratched the back of his head.

I really like Naruto even though he's annoying at times.

Naruko's the same even though she likes teasing and annoying me.

I still know she likes me because of her caring tone when she talks to me whenever I have problems or if something is bothering me.

"Thank you, Naruto. That was very illuminating."

He said then he looked at Naruko.

"Alright. You're next, Blondie…"

He was smirking when he saw the expression on Naruko's face.

"Scarecrow… ASSHOLE! STOP CALLING ME NAMES, STUPID SCARECRO-" Naruko just exploded there and then at Kakashi-sensei, it's a good thing I covered her mouth quickly.

"Stop that, Naruko" I said to her then she bit my hand.

"Ow!" I said to Naruko as I glared at her.

"That's what you get for stopping me!" Naruko said looking away, hands in her chest.

I felt warm hands wrap around my hand. I looked and I saw Sasuke holding my hand soothing the pain.

"Sasuke…" I said looking at him.

He looked to Kakashi-sensei, smirking, still not letting go of my hand.

I smiled him a thank you and then I looked to Kakashi-sensei. I didn't notice Naruko already started.

"… My goal in life is to become the Hokage so that I can protect other people" Naruko said now looking at me and smiled happily.

Then she glared at Sasuke with unknown reason then I realized he was holding my hand too long.

"Um… You can let go of me now" I said to him looking down as I felt heat rising in my cheeks.

"Hn" Was all he said and there's no sign of him letting go.

"Next.." Kakashi said to Sasuke then he looked at our hands and gave us a smile under his mask.

Sasuke let go of my hand and I quickly hid my hand behind my back, still blushing.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things. I dislike most people. My hobby is to train. I don't have a goal but a promise kill a certain someone…" Sasuke said trailing off.

I looked over to Sasuke only to see his eyes are serious but it disappeared when he looked at me.

I only gave him a confused look.

'_We have the same goal…'_

"Meet me at the bridge tomorrow at 5 am" Kakashi-sensei said reading his book.

"That early? What kind is it?" Naruko and I said at the same time.

"A training" Kakashi said giving us an eye smile.

"What!?"

~To Be Continued~

Me: Finally~! My first Chapter with over 1k words~ A new achievement~!

Natsumi: You're so tardy… Why did you skipped school?

Me: That~? Forget that~ Anyway~! Review please~!

Natsumi: Stop ignoring me!

Me: And thanks XxXTakaraXxX for the review~! You're right~ I should make my stories longer~! And I'll update as much as I can every week~ (dark aura) curse my lazy self…

Natsumi: (shivers) Scary…


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Chapter 7~! Okay~ I've written this chapter by 12 midnight because of a really great dream that woke me~

Natsumi: …

Me: Oh~ Natsumi's still sleeping~

Natsumi: …

Me: Anyway folks~ Since Natsumi's in dream land, I'll do the disclaimer~

Natsumi: …

Me: We don't own Naruto~ It belongs to the legendary Masashi Kishimoto~

Natsumi: … Eu***…

Me: Oops~ (whispering) Please continue with the story while I keep Natsumi stay in dream land ~

You Can't Beat Me

"...a survival exercise." He replied.

"A survival exercise." Sasuke repeated warily.

Kakashi face-palmed.

"Is there an echo in here?" We all ignored his comment.

"What!?" Naruto said surprised like I am.

"WE'RE FUCKING SICK OF TRAINING! I thought it was going to be a real mission, not MORE FUCKING PRACTICE!" Naruko said yelling at our sensei.

"We've been training in the academy before" Sasuke said to Kakashi-sensei.

He looked up from what he was reading to face us.

I can't help but nod at what Sasuke said because it was true.

"This isn't like your training at the Academy. My methods are slightly different."

"Huh?" Me and Naruko said as we shared looks before we looked to our sensei.

Naruto scratched his head with confusion.

"So, uh, what kind of training is it then?"

Kakashi-sensei suddenly laughed. While the four of us were frowning in confusion.

"What's so funny? It's a legitimate question." I asked feeling lost.

Kakashi only shrugged.

"Of the 28 graduates that came here, only 10 will actually be accepted as Genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass/fail test. The chance that you'll fail is at least 66%."

My mouth dropped open as did Naruto and Naruko.

Sasuke however made no reaction. He simply stared at Kakashi with a 'get-on-with-it-already' expression.

"You're joking."

Kakashi didn't look amused.

"Okay, you're not joking."

Naruko rolled her eyes and I accidentally (on purpose, actually) stepped down on her foot. This earned me a nice killing aura and glare from her.

"Then what was that graduation test for?" Naruto shouted loudly.

"That was just to select candidates who might become Genin. Or not." Kakashi replied looking like he cared less.

"Whaaaat?" shrieked Naruko exasperatedly.

Kakashi shrugged.

"That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5 am. And bring your ninja gear." He said really not looking at us like he was planning something.

Naruto and Naruko growled in anger, Sasuke clenched his fists, while I said nothing.

Kakashi had already explained to us, each Jounin teacher had their own method of teaching their students. I was certain and confident enough that I would pass the test. I just have to.

"See you tomorrow. You're dismissed." Kakashi waved us off and buried his nose in his orange book, yet again.

When we were nearing to disappear, he suddenly spoke up.

"And skip breakfast because you all are probably gonna throw up" Kakashi-sensei said before he made a hand sign and vanished through a thick smoke.

"It's that really hard for us to throw up?" I said sweat dropping at what our sensei said awhile ago.

~Tomorrow morning~

I yawned while stretching my hands up because, obviously, I was woken up waaaay too early (about 3 hours before the agreed time) by the oh-so-annoying Naruto who knocked hard many times and ending up destroying the door.

I'm already used to Naruto waking me up waaaay too early in our times in the Academy but he had gone too far considering he broke my door.

Were living in the same apartment building but rooms next to each other so we always walk together and they frequently hang out at my place.

We're walking together to the bridge and chatting happily. Talking about Ramen and the twin's next plan on pranking our (poor) Sensei.

When we reached the place, no one was there.

"Woah…"

"What's wrong, Aya?" Naruto and Naruko said worried a little.

I didn't respond to them but instead, I took out my watch from the pocket of my hoodie.

It said _**3:24 am**_.

"We're way too _early_…" I said as I looked at the both of them.

The twins both looked at each other before they lightened their mood and turned to me happily.

"That means…!" Naruko didn't continue to let Naruto finish it.

"We still have time to plan our next prank on Sensei!" Naruto said grinning oh-so-happily.

They are now both jumping up and down because on how excited they were to see Sasuke's face when they show him their plan.

I gave them a happy sigh as I tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

"Both of you really never change-"

I paused for a second to put my hand in front of me.

"-But I'm in!"

'_This is gonna be fun!'_

They put both of their hands on top of mine and all of us said together…

"Let's do this! YEAH!"

The reason why I joined instead of scolding them was because…

One, both of them are prank masters.

Two, they plan their evil prank really carefully.

Three, I'm gonna get entertainment while we wait for Sasuke.

And FOUR, watching the prank succeed (or fail) will keep me from getting bored.

**~To Be Continued~**

Me: I wonder what will happen~?

Natsumi: … (smirks)

Me: Oh~ you're awake Natsumi~ Anyway~ Reviewing make this girl jump to another dimension with sheer joy~ So please review~!


End file.
